crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Glimpses of the Sun
Glimpses of the Sun, MageOhki's second mainline story about Myoujin Hikaru (Okami), although she appears as a side character in most of the 2nd generation stories at Whateley. It was released on 2016-08-09. The story goes from 2016-09-08 to 2016-09-14. It takes place at approximately the same time as I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore. The previous mainline Hikaru story is Rises the Sun and the next mainline story is Sunshine & Fury. Summary 2016-09-08 Late in the morning, Dr. Hewley tells Hikaru the initial results of her power testing. She doesn’t have any of the usual organs associated with Energizer abilities, so she’s doing something different. The suspicion is that it has to do with magic, so Powers Testing will continue on Monday with several mages in attendence. Early in the afternoon, she reports to Doyle medical for her appointment with Dr. Wyatt Cody, her faculty advisor and one of the therapy staff. She wants to add Defensive Driving 100 to her schedule. They start discussing her need for counseling. Hikaru is not happy with it, but Dr. Cody has her over a barrel. Either she comes in once a week, or she doesn’t get Defensive Driving 100. Oh - he also knows enough to know her former code name. Early in the evening, Hikaru is jolted out of a session of sunbathing on her balcony, wearing only a bikini, by an explosion. It turns out to be a devisor, Elizabeth Taylor, who was testing her latest devise in her room, strictly against regulations. J Dean and Phoenix Down join them. Velvet explains that she’s used to devises blowing up since her little sister, who used to be her little brother, had a habit of trying to blow her up. It seems she had created a devise to change a boy into a girl for a friend who wanted the change, and her brother had gotten in the way and got changed. Then Lapin overhears the discussion and is weirded out, so she needs attention. 2016-09-09 In the middle of the morning, Hikaru is busy memorizing rules and regulations when she’s interupted by an older man. They have an interesting conversation about duty; then he leaves. Finally, Hikaru allows Kuranai to interrupt: the older man was Geoffrey Mazarin, the new headmaster. Early evening, Hikaru is trying to relax with a long soak before the mixer that evening, when her cousin Kako calls. Kako blithers on for a while, trying to get Hikaru to loosen up. She does accept the request to get a license and a car. A bit later, Tia watches Hikaru and Tiff Lock make sure that the girls are all dressed appropriately. Three of the girls have not conformed to the dress code for the night. Each of them has a different reason; Hikaru manages to get the point across. Afterwards, Tiff has a talk with Hikaru about lightening up a bit. Then, after the party, Amaterasu adds her voice to the chorus. 2016-09-10 Hikaru has a spar with Tiff Lock and Kenshin. At the end, all three are collapsed on the ground. When she wakes up in Doyle Clinic, Amanda Tolman is there to remind her, forcefully, that the level of spar has to be supervised by staff, not by a student, no matter how competent. She lays out a few restrictions as well. Then Nancy Bandis bounces in to say no hard feelings - she enjoyed the spar but hadn’t really understood the level required. That evening, Hikaru, Kenshin and several other Japanese are at an inaugural meeting of Pan-Asia. The teacher who is sponsoring it turns out to be a partisan of the Iron Dragon and has a very obvious hatred of the Japanese, probably derived from the historical incident called the Rape of Nanking before World War II. It does not go well, and both Hikaru and Kenshin decide to withdraw with the other Japanese students. 2016-09-13 Hikaru talks to Doctor Jensen, her vocational rehab specialist, who normally works with ARC. Hikaru has lost a great deal in her several burnouts, and it will take some time to require the skills. Dr. Jensen is not happy about the lack of emotional response to what most people would regard as devastatingly bad news. 2016-09-14 Hikaru and Dr. Cody have a conference. Wyatt congratulates her on showing she hasn’t lost her ability to kick ass and take names. They discuss Dr. Jensen’s concern about Hikaru’s lack of emotional response over the bad news on her loss of skills. He suggests a pole dancing class as a way to lighten up. Amaterasu is gleefully in favor, to Hikaru’s dismay. Characters In order of appearance. *Myoujin Hikaru - (Japanese name order) protagonist *Richard Hewley - Dr. Hewley Powers testing wonk *Jared Shandy - Dr. Shandy Powers testing wonk (mentioned) *Amaterasu - Celestial Emperess of Japan *Kodiak - Dr. Wyatt Cody - therapist and counselor. Hikaru’s faculty advisor **The Kodiak - Ancient bear spirit, bonded to Dr. Wyatt Cody *Kurenai - military AI Personal Assistant (AIPA) that’s associated with Hikaru *Velvet - Elizabeth Taylor - student in Hikaru’s wing. Devisor. *J Dean - Justin (mentioned) *Phoenix Down - another RA or something *Time Bomb - Velvet’s little sister (mentioned) *Lapin - Tia. *Princess Kako - Naishinno (Princess) Kako. Hikaru’s counterpart (sort of) in the Japanese Imperial Household. (Japanese name order) *Geoffrey Mazarin - Le Compte - Whateley Headmaster. *Heartfinder - student on Hikaru’s wing. one scene *Sheba - Janile Grey - student on Hikaru’s wing. Radical feminist fanatic. *Tiff Lock - Nancy Bandis - another RA. Looks like Anime character. *Matsu - Michelle Brown - student on Hikaru’s wing. * Becca (mentioned) *Kenshin - Japanese martial arts master, student * - Avery - (mentioned) *Ping Pong (student) - Kelly Mishkin - Just called "Kelly", here. supervises spar *Cerulea - Laura - blue-skinned Devisor *Shieldwall - Jimmy *Amanda Tolman - Martial Arts master, teacher * - Onishi Kiyoko - Japanese student *Wang Ling - Asian studies professor, Pan-Asia's sponsor. *Doctor Jensen - vocational rehab specialist *Uzume - Japanese great kami (Mention) *Benten - Japanese great kami (Mention) Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:MageOhki